Lembranças
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: As lembranças que trago junto ao peito... São elas que nos salvam no momento final e é abraçado e elas que caio para nunca mais voltar. Tag to 5x22 Swan Song, Sam POV.


_**Nota Inicial: **__Esse texto se passa durante a cena da "quase- luta" de Miguel e Lúcifer no episódio 22 da 5ª Temporada, chamado Swan Song. Logo, cheio de Spoilers, se não viu não leia xDD! Olha que eu avisei, hein? rsrs Ah! Ponto de vista do Sam! ^^ Sem beta, todos os erros são meus! Espero que não encontrem muito, mas me perdoem desde já se os encontrarem ^^_

**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural não me pertence, lógico! rsrs Eu só não consigo resistir e brinco um pouquinho com a criação de Eric Kripke... Mas eu sempre os devolvo, não se preocupem! Lol_

**Lembranças**

"_Ele vai sentir seus ossos se quebrarem. Cada um deles! Vamos levar o tempo que for preciso."  
_

Lá estava eu, parado diante dele, acertando-o, sem piedade, não podendo nem mesmo controlar meu corpo. Há muito me resignara, há muito sabia que não adiantava mais lutar... Eu sabia que tínhamos perdido e doía muito ter a certeza de que eu o mataria, não importava o que acontecesse, com minhas próprias mãos... Logo a ele, que eu por tantas vezes consertara, emocionalmente e fisicamente. Logo a ele, em quem eu não queria encostar um dedo, para começar!

Eu simplesmente não poderia aceitar que era o fim! E quanto a todas as palavras que não foram ditas? E quanto àquelas que nunca deveriam ter saído de dentro de nós e saíram, em explosões de raiva? E quanto à vida da qual eu tanto fugi embora soubesse que era minha também? E quanto ao meu arrependimento por tê-lo deixado só tantas vezes?

E quanto ao trabalho? E quanto a Sam e Dean, a dupla de caçadores incríveis, aqueles a quem as pessoas sempre recorriam quando em perigo? E quanto ao que dedicamos nossas vidas: "Salvar pessoas, caçar coisas, o negócio da família"? E quanto às vidas que acabariam pela nossa ausência?

E quanto a nós? Como era justo eu jamais poder ver seu sorriso e ouvi-lo dizer que tudo ficaria bem outra vez? Qual era a justiça em jamais podermos simplesmente nos sentar no Impala e observar as estrelas no céu, sem nem necessitar das palavras? Como seria uma vida aonde eu não tivesse alguém ao meu lado com quem eu sempre poderia rir junto, ou mesmo alguém a quem eu quisesse proteger e que faria qualquer coisa para me ver sorrir?

Como poderia eu, simplesmente, matá-lo?

_"Sam, está tudo bem! Está tudo bem! Estou aqui... Estou aqui!"__  
_

Meu coração disparou, mas Lúcifer pareceu não notar. Eu não queria perder aquilo! Eu não podia perder aquela proteção, aquela sensação infantil de que tudo sempre estava bem, de que meu irmão mais velho iria me proteger de tudo e todos que aparecessem em meu caminho! Eu tinha que me certificar de que aquela presença forte sempre estaria ali para me puxar de volta à superfície e me abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

"_Eu não vou te abandonar... Eu não vou te abandonar!"  
_

Não, eu não podia deixar que Lúcifer vencesse! Isso seria o fim de tudo pelo que batalhamos! E acima de tudo eu precisava salvar aquela pessoa diante de mim, que, sangrando e apavorada, pedia por mim, tentava me alcançar a qualquer custo! Eu precisava salvar meu anjo, meu protetor das mãos do monstro que me possuía! E não importava o preço que pagasse por isso!

Comecei a lutar com mais forças contra meu próprio corpo. Ele não mataria meu irmão mais velho, NINGUÉM podia tocar um dedo nele e sair impune! E, com minhas mãos, não iria matá-lo, porque simplesmente não podia, porque ele era tudo para mim e eu sabia como era a dor de perdê-lo! Eu não poderia senti-la nem que fosse pelo mais breve dos momentos... Definitivamente não a sentiria de novo!

E lá estava eu, lutando contra a vontade da criatura que tomara meu corpo, tentando impedi-lo de dar o golpe fatal. Tentando impedi-lo de acabar com o que sobrara da minha vida, da vida da qual eu jamais deveria ter fugido. Da vida cheia de erros e arrependimentos dos quais me envergonhava, mas cheia de momentos dos quais me orgulhava com mesma intensidade.

E foi então que tudo aconteceu: Lúcifer, desarmado pela luz, deixou seu olhar entrar no carro. Aquele pedaço de metal que para ele não tinha qualquer significado: não passava de metal e peças e bancos inúteis, parte das criações da raça que ele julgava tão inferior à sua. Mas para mim não! Para mim, aquilo era o significado de lar, aquilo era minha família! Aquilo era a coisa mais próxima de meu irmão, do irmão que sempre fora de certa forma um pai, que eu poderia sonhar em ter diante de mim naquele momento.

Então eu vi um pequeno detalhe: o soldadinho que um dia eu prendera no cinzeiro do carro, ainda ali. Mesmo depois de reconstruí-la, eu sabia que meu irmão nunca tentara tirar aquilo de lá. Porque aquelas pequenas coisas, como a peça de Lego dentro da ventilação que ele próprio pusera, ou nossas iniciais assinadas no interior do carro, eram todas pequenas parte de nós, fundamentais para nossas vidas, partes do carro que era, sim, nosso lar, que guardava nossos mais preciosos momentos e que nos vira crescer e fizera parte do que somos hoje.

Foi nesse momento que elas vieram: lembranças que me envolveram e aqueceram meu peito por dentro. As lembranças que, eu sabia, seriam meu verdadeiro paraíso, não importava o que acontecesse. Os momentos mais perfeitos de uma vida, que, sem tirar nem pôr, eram tudo para mim! As memórias de nós dois, a estrada que percorremos até o hoje, as dores e as risadas, os momentos que fizeram de nós irmãos não só de sangue, mas irmão de alma.

Talvez tenha sido isso que me deu forças para lutar ainda mais. Minha família estava ali, diante de mim, tentando me salvar, sangrando, mas fazendo o possível e o impossível para me salvar e salvar ao mundo! O irmão ao qual, eu sabia, nunca conseguiria agradecer o bastante ou me orgulhar o bastante, porque apesar de seus inúmeros defeitos, era a vida que eu agora deixava para trás. Era parte fundamental de mim.

Foi assim que tomei o controle. Não era fácil, mas as lembranças me ajudaram: elas sempre ajudavam. Porque elas continham um amor e uma luz contra a qual Lúcifer jamais poderia lutar, simplesmente porque ele não as compreendia! Porque ele jamais soubera o que era amar e ser amado! Porque tudo o que ele via era ódio e vingança pelo seu irmão... E aquilo era, simplesmente, inconcebível para mim!

Senti o coração apertar ao ver o estado em que deixara meu irmão. Mas tudo aquilo acabaria logo, porque venceríamos no final. E mesmo que morresse e jamais visse Dean outra vez, eu sabia que meu irmão mais velho compreendia. Sabia que se orgulharia e apoiaria minha decisão, porque ele me amava e era isso que um bom pai, um bom irmão faria. E era isso que fazia minha vida realmente ter valido a pena!

_"Está tudo bem, Dean... Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu o peguei."  
_

Foi com isso em mente que abri o portal. Ainda lutando contra Lúcifer, usando a força das lembranças e o calor do amor que eu sentia para freá-lo dentro de mim. Tudo o que eu queria era poder dizer adeus a Dean, era fazer a dor que certamente sentia diminuir, apesar de minha partida, mesmo que eu jamais retornasse daquela viagem. Mas eu sabia por experiência própria que nada diminuía essa dor. Aquilo era, definitivamente, perder um pedaço de si para sempre, como eu perdera há dois anos atrás.

Queria me certificar de que ele não faria nada estúpido, de que viveria sua vida e me deixaria somente na lembrança, de que não tentaria me salvar... A verdade? Em meu coração eu sabia que ele não faria! Porque ele me prometera, e Dean jamais quebraria uma promessa, não uma que fizesse para mim, especialmente não a última. E no desespero de seus olhos, isso tudo ficava óbvio para mim, que o conhecia melhor do que a mim mesmo.

Eu sabia que, no fundo, ele só queria se erguer e me impedir de pular para a morte certa. Mas ele não podia, porque o peso de mundo inteiro estava em seus ombros. E ele tivera que deixar seu irmão morrer para salvar o mundo! Não era justo ver aquele peso todo sobre meu herói, aquele que me alimentara e me pusera pra dormir, aquele que jamais me abandonaria, não importava o que acontecesse.

E foi por isso que nem as palavras de Miguel me pararam. Foi por isso que eu o levei comigo para o buraco quando tentou me impedir, para garantir que nenhum de nós sairia impune de tudo aquilo. Para me certificar de que aquilo era o fim e de que meu irmão poderia, enfim, cumprir a promessa e me deixar ir para sempre.

E o melhor era que eu não morria sozinho! Ele estava ali, olhando em meus olhos antes de eu os fechar, dizendo adeus sem palavras, chorando por dentro por ter perdido tudo aquilo. É claro que ele estava ali! Eu sempre soube que estaria ao meu lado em todas as minhas vitórias e derrotas. E se a maior vitória de minha vida trazia minha morte, isso não importava: a verdade era que eu tinha meu lar e meu melhor amigo ali, me dizendo adeus e não havia nada mais pelo que pudesse pedir.

E foi assim que eu me fui. Mesmo ao cair eu me agarrei às lembranças, pois eram elas que importavam na vida. Foram elas que nos salvaram e eram elas que sempre me colocaram no eixo. Estava nelas a coisa que mais importava: minha família! Então eu partiria abraçado às lembranças, agarrado a presença que nunca me deixava só. Com o peito aquecido por elas é que vi o mundo apagar e deixei tudo aquilo para trás. E foi abraçado à elas que eu caí, para nunca mais voltar.

**The End  
**

_Bem, gente, vamos às considerações finais rsrs:_

_Muito obrigada a todos que leram isso! ^^ Eu pus meu coração nisso aqui, como em cada coisa que escrevo! Esse episódio me deixou angustiada, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas sem conseguir realmente chorar! Foi chocante e incrível, maravilhoso e horrível, dolorido e emocionante, repleto de amor e dor e perda! Me senti muito mal pelo Dean e minha primeira reação, foi, é claro, odiar o episódio com todas as minhas forças! Porque nada daquilo tinha sido justo! Porque não havia justiça em um final tão estúpido e brutal! Porque, afinal, separar esses dois, que nem mesmo paraísos separados tinham, era o pior dos castigos no mundo!_

_Mas a verdade, depois de refletir um pouco (e ver o episódio pela segunda vez seguida lol), veio á tona e eu acabei me apaixonando por esse episódio de forma singular, como Supernatural sempre faz comigo. É isso que faz da série tão incrível, a quantidade inimaginável de sentimentos que ela nos traz! É isso que faz ela não ser somente mais um programa em nossas televisões! É isso que nos faz amar Sam e Dean como se eles fossem, de fato, reais! Porque de certa forma, para nós, eles são._

_Confesso que estou apavorada com relação à sexta temporada, não faço a MÍNIMA IDÉIA do que pode acontecer, mas não estou acreditando no spoiler que soltaram, que se centraria na relação dos irmãos... Parece-me bem improvável, mas vamos esperar para ver xD Afinal, eles sempre nos surpreendem,não é mesmo? ^~_

_Tem muito mais coisas que gostaria de dizer! A verdade é que se continuasse aqui, isso ficaria maior que a fanfic em si ahahah! Então, eu vou me deter e tentar passar por meio de fanfics, que é o que eu realmente amo fazer, um pouquinho do que esse episódio significou para mim e provavelmente para vocês também rsrs Quem sabe assim, juntos, poderemos passar pela agonia desses quatro meses de pura expectativa e, confesso, de sentir o coração apertado pelos rapazes que tanto adoramos!_

_Beijinhos e agradeço muito pelo carinho e por serem tão gentis comigo! ^^ Nunca vou me acostumar com a resposta que venho recebendo (acreditem, já tive épocas muitooo difíceis como escritora lol). Você são muito mais do que qualquer escritor poderia desejar, galera! o/ E por isso sou mais que grata!_

_Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Espero ver vocês bastante até Setembro por aqui para ler essas loucuras que eu escrevo ehehe E quem sabe fazer essa longa espera mais suportável, quando unidos? ^~_

_Até lá! o/_

_Rosetta_


End file.
